


Lend Your Hand (Take My Hand)

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Crush, Chariot Social Link Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Yuko can't watch Kaz be a moron anymore. Luckily, Yukari comes to the rescue.





	Lend Your Hand (Take My Hand)

Yuko sighs as she finishes her duties with the track team. She can see Kaz overworking himself again, and this time it's definitely because the archery team's practicing in the nearby archery range. Most of the team has headed home, so there's definitely only one girl's attention Kaz is trying to get. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she jogs over to where Kaz is about to do a sprint on a legs that look like they're about to give out.

“Practice is over, Kaz!” she calls out, and Kaz stops in his tracks.

Kaz huffs, and all his overexertion catches up with him. “Whoa-!” he shouts as his bad leg does give out, hardly giving Yuko enough time to move and catch him.

“Kaz, what have I been telling you about overworking your knee, you moron,” she admonishes as she struggles to keep them both upright. “We're going to the nurse's office, and you're going to tell the truth this time.”

“Yuko, I can't...” he begins as he winces. “I'll be fine. Let me sit down.”

“No,” Yuko replies adamantly. “You might permanently injure yourself, and you can't run track if you can't run. Seriously!”

Before Yuko can lecture him any longer, she feels her legs begin to buckle under Kaz's weight. She can run a bit herself, but her upper body strength has never been good. It doesn't help that Kaz doesn't even notice that he's putting most of his weight on Yuko. Suddenly, the weight lightens, and Yuko looks up to see Yukari on Kaz's other side.

“Are you guy's all right? You look like you're about to collapse, Kazushi-kun,” Yukari says gently, glances over to Yuko. “Are we bringing him to the infirmary?”

“Yes!” Yuko replies in tandem with Kaz's reply, “No! I'm fine!”

Yuko levels Kaz with a glare. “You are going to see the nurse. Unless you think you can take on Takeba and I right now?”

Kaz gulps as Yukari laughs. “She's right, you know,” she says teasingly then smiles at Yuko. “You know, we're in the same grade, you can call me Yukari.”

“S-sure, Yukari,” Yuko stumbles over her words and elbows Kaz in the gut when he chokes on a laugh. “Right, let's go! Heave, ho!”

It's an awkward trip to the nurse's office, and it's almost just as awkward when Mr. Edogawa kicks Yuko and Yukari out. Kaz desperately tries to keep Yuko from leaving, but Yukari grabs her hand, leading her to the safety of the hallway.

Yukari giggles as they stop at the end of the hallway. “I feel like we should feel bad, but Edogawa-sensei just really gives me the creeps,” she explains as Yuko nods.

“Oh yes,” she agrees. “Kaz's been so stubborn about his leg lately. Maybe Edogawa-sensei can talk him into going to see a real doctor.”

“Scare him into it, more like it,” Yukari replies with an amused smile.

Yuko gets flustered with Yukari smiling in her direction, and in that moment she notices they're still holding hands. “Ahh!” she exclaims, letting go of Yukari's hand with a jolt. “I'm sorry, that was so awkward!”

Yukari's smile falls. “Oh, I didn't think it was.”

“What?” Yuko asks loudly then ducks her head, face flushed. “I mean, I think I should've let go of your hand sooner. Just...yeah...”

“Did you want to let go of my hand?” Yukari asks bluntly; Yuko shakes her head. “Then don't.”

She takes Yuko's hand again. “You're really forward,” Yuko blurts out. “I didn't think that you'd be... Well, you're so pretty.”

Yukari snorts inelegantly. “What does that have to do with anything?” she asks then tilts her head. “We are on the same page, right? I mean, you did just call me pretty. You're pretty too, you know.”

“Umm, I think we're on the same page,” she replies, biting her lip. “Maybe we can...get some coffee at Chagall?”

“I'd like that,” Yukari agrees, squeezing Yuko's hand. “Let's go.”

Yuko smiles as she let's Yukari lead the way, not letting go of her hand the whole way to the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, there was going to be Kaz and Yuko commiserating over their crushes on Yukari, but then Yukari came charging in, and well, who am I to stop her?


End file.
